


Doggie in the Window

by Carriedreamer



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriedreamer/pseuds/Carriedreamer
Summary: When it comes to married life- Brick Jojo knows he has it all. He is the king of his castle and his word is simply "law"... except when his lovely Pink eyed wife comes around with a new furry friend she's decided she simply can't live without that is. :: REDS :: Part of the "Shoo Fly" Universe





	

_How much is that doggie in the window?_

_The one with the waggly tail_

_How much is that doggie in the window?_

_I do hope that doggie's for sale_

"No."

Such a powerful word. So simple- two letters but it held so much authority- and Brick Jojo was the epitome of authority in this city. He was a leader- a boss- and no one… no one dared question him or his natural ability to lead, control and-.

"Oh Brick but look at him… look… "

The voice was like spun silk- luxurious and silky to the touch- he could practically wrap himself in it. Listen to it all day. Relish in its incredible warmth and-. Wait. No. Bad Brick. No, no. Control. He was in control here.

He was the man of the house. He had a reputation to keep. And he would not be worn down to a sorry excuse for a man wrapped around this woman's finger! Who did he look like- Butch!?

Everyone knew his brother was Buttercup's bitch. Everyone. It was both sad and humiliating for the honor of the Rowdyruff Boys.

And Boomer had also long been a lost cause. Those big blue eyes were lethal.

Thus… it was up to Brick to ensure the reputation of the Rowdyruff Boys as the "biggest and most bad ass" villains of Townsville -Okay… former villains… apparently when "kisses" didn't work- these so called "perfect" girls were willing to play dirty to "defeat" the Rowdyruff Boys' and foil their evil schemes. And two weeks… of enforced… celibacy had apparently broken his foolish brothers to pieces- They had cracked and sworn off "evil" for the rest of their lives.

None of this had been shocking to Brick- even when he was as far away as he was being at Berkley and later on working at the Mayor's office as he did.

And maybe sorta that was slightly arguably his fault anyway- seeing as he had been the first to break the whole " no touch Puffs" rule which had ultimately encouraged his brothers to go for it on their own foolish initiatives- but... see...

Brick was different. Unlike his brothers- the situation was very much reversed in the so called "Reds'" case. Oh no- Brick wore the _pants_ in this relationship. Yes he did. His pretty counterpart was after all mad for him after all. She was the one wrapped around Brick's little finger. Because he still had respect! He was a man. He was going to run this city someday and she was going to be his kick ass hot district attorney until the time came for Brick's venture into further politics.

Blossom Utonium would look splendid sitting in the governor's mansion. If not soon taking up the domestic reigns in the White House. A delectable First Lady. Yes. Yes indeed.

Ah yes, he was quite sure of what his future would be bringing him. Well planned out and such- and… this… thing marring his immaculate living room floor was not a part of his life plan.

He had the career. He had his gorgeous (otherworldly gorgeous really) wife and… someday he'd… have an heir. A successor to the future Jojo political dynasty.

The perfect life.

Stray mutts need not apply.

He stared at the puppy happily wagging its tail with a stupid look on its dirty face- the little mongrel had "followed" her home also mysteriously having tucked itself in her jacket- its neck was bare. No collar. No chip either from what he could see. Judging from the amount of flea bites and the sheer amount of mud that now stained his once immaculate floor this was nothing but a stray- or an abandoned pet. And Miss "Everything Nice" here simply **couldn't** " _let such a little darling sit shivering in the cold!"_ – despite the fact he was pretty sure this mongrel had also decided to piss on the new carpet… the carpet Brick had spent a good two hours putting in himself.

(He'd seen the fucking looks those jackasses at the carpet warehouse were giving her… and their prices were also highway robbery.)

Then he looked at her bright pink eyes shining in the dim light of the living room (their living room thanks) which just seemed to be getting bigger… and… bigger.

Aw…fuck. No. Not the eyes. Not the damn- no! Be a man. He was in charge here. Exactly half of this house was his- his name was on the mortgage damn it!

He shook his head firmly.

"No. Babe."

She was silent- and the puppy was gently put down on the floor- she strolled over to him- those once huge and innocent had narrowed somewhat into a fierce determined look. She wanted something. It was clear. But Brick was no fool. As if he'd fall for such paltry intimidation tactics. And she knew it.

"And why not?" She murmured- her "commanding" tone on. "You yourself said the house was rather empty at the moment. Didn't you say a few nights ago we ought to "work" on that?" She air quoted.

"… I meant kids." He mumbled. "I was trying to get you naked…"

"What was that?" She cocked her head.

"Nothing!" He said quickly.

Her eyebrow was still raised.

"So isn't a pet the _perfect_ solution then?"

_Adopting a stray mutt does not equal the much more pleasant process of making a child._

"Well?" She tapped her foot- the puppy was sitting up staring up at her adoringly as if she were some sort of angel come down to earth who had plucked its sad little self from the rain- an act more akin to "Bubbles" than "Blossom" Utonium in Brick's opinion but she'd been acting odd lately anyway. More... sentimental at times.

She'd insisted on watching a Disney movie a few nights ago and she'd cried her eyes out at the end of "Aladdin"

_"They're a finally allowed to be together! It's so beautiful Brick! Isn't it beautiful! Love truly does conquer alllllll!"_

He'd indulged her because she was gorgeous, he was a fantastic newlywed husband and it would earn him brownie points he could cash in for future baby making sessions. And she'd also been wearing that lovely little nightie with those cute red ribbons at the throat he enjoyed untying on a nightly basis when she had requested they sit down and watch one of her childhood favorites – which okay… Brick would admit that snake fight at the end was still pretty kick ass even watching it as an adult.

In the end though…

His wife was hot. Watching the…somewhat enjoyable Disney masterpiece earned him later playtime in the bedroom where he _"showed her the world"_ all right- and it best bet your ass it was fucking " _Shining, shimmering, splendid"._

Blossom adored him. Was fucking mad for him. And tch- _who could blame her?_

Some people tried to say - _She_ was the ruler of this house- this castle- puh-lease! Brick was the one in charge here. Everyone knew it. Except those morons who said otherwise.

Tch what did his sister-in-laws and idiot brothers know.

_Puh... Lease._

Brick wore the pants here. No question. Case Closed.

Stupid mutt's tail was getting mud all over Brick's new carpet. There were paw prints all across their immaculate slate kitchen floor also newly installed- Brick ( and his brothers) had spent nearly six months working on this quaint little "fixer-upper" his wife had fallen in love with three months after the big "I do's" had been uttered and yeah… Brick was handy and good with his hands.

(In more ways than one- heh heh- he turned this pretty puff into putty in his hands- she fucking couldn't get enough of him- heh heh )

So… not for nothing while Brick wouldn't necessarily mind… having to… baby proof it for curious mini Ruffs or Puffs someday- Brick was not about to let some mongrel in here to chew up, dig up, and piss all over his hard work and his lovely new house!

No. Fuck that shit. Brick had worked hard. He'd worked all hours of the night! He had installed a toilet for God's sake! Did she have any idea the irony of that!? And shit no wonder plumbers demanded all that dough- that shit was hard.

He was fucking brilliant and his political career was skyrocketing. But a fucking toilet had almost caused him to debate admitting somewhat of a draw.

Never defeat. Fuck that shit Brick never lost. What he wanted he got. He'd gotten the Puff after all- sent her wannabe suitors crawling away with their tails between their legs when he had come in- swooped the already infatuated Puff off her feet and yeah. He was the best. He deserved the best. And she deserved the best.

Perfect. All according to plan.

"Brick…." He paused in his thoughts and…. oh. Err… well. Her suit jacket- obviously already ruined from stinky puppy paws was tossed casually to the floor- and… so was her hair tie… oh… well he did love it when his wife let all that gorgeous hair run free- hugging the tops of her hips and… oh… tch… couldn't get enough of him clearly-… cause there went his tie and… err…

"Brick… sweetheart. We can't just let the little darling be all by himself- look at it. It's so lonely." Her voice was breathless. He cleared his throat somewhat- that suit jacket had been hiding such wonders underneath it as always and… oh hey… there went his own shirt… and down on the couch he went.

Oh God she was doing the thing. She was playing with that one long strand of hair and curling it around her finger and biting her lip in just the right way and… and…

Aw… fuck.

His gaze drifted to the puppy who had decided Brick's discarded shirt was the perfect new pillow and it settled down quite happily on it to take a nap.

Right… nap. Uh… yes their couch was quite…handy for a nap and… he sucked in a harsh breath. Her look was nothing but benign. Even as she was more or less on top of him. Having removed his shirt. And unbuttoned her top button. And… fuck… just… aw… fuck.

Everything nice… my… "Ass".

"Babe…. Blossom… honey… are you seriously…" He cleared his throat again and scooched over somewhat- her smile was like honey and she played idly with his chest hair and… fuuuuuck.

The mutt was perched on the shirt- Tail wagging in its sleep- clearly it was dreaming of chasing chickens or squirrels… or of destroying newly renovated houses for shits and giggles.

"Am I what? Darling?"

… Fuck Brick's life. Fuck it. Fuck her hand was lingering too long on that damn button. Way too long. No see- it was time to lay down the law! He was the man! He was the future mayor of this city (despite the fact she had already been elected as the youngest district attorney ever in Townsville's history) – he was a leader (and so was she but whatever) and he was the man of the house! He'd done all the home renovations here! He'd painted- he'd installed flooring… he'd… err… uh… done… construction…things… and…

She wasn't going to win this. She wasn't going to win this! No matter the damn puppy dog eyes and the quivering lip… and the… playing with hair and… sitting on his lap like… err… well… um…

"… He can stay until the rain stops." Brick muttered. His wife flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Oh Brick you're just so sweet you know that honey?"

"Everything nice my ass…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

She hopped up. Hey! And scooped up the puppy who barked quite happily- gushing and cooing over… stupid shit like doggy beds and… collars… and tags and…

"Babe! Babe I mean it! Only until the rain stops!"

"Now let's see… with that coloring I think a red collar will look better on you… or black… what do you think honey?"

"…Err Red will stick out better- but no- Blossom, honey… babe c'mon babe we're not home enough to have a dog!"

"I'll be home for a good seven or so months I believe in all- maybe more if I start saving up time now." She said simply. "And you'll be taking time off too I imagine- at least a few weeks right?"

…. What?

The dog was shoved in his arms and she went strolling towards the bathroom. Clothes completely being shed and oh- well if she insists. He plopped the mutt on the couch.

"Babe… why- you know what… never mind- no because see the mutt's only staying until the damn storm is over- Blossom! Babe I mean it!"

He hurried to join her of course- she would be impatiently waiting- and… the stupid mutt had already caused damage so… what was more chewing in the scheme of things and… he'd amassed a good amount of brownie points this week and… showers could be awfully lonely being all by their lonesome so… anyway. Brick had laid down the law enough.

Yeah. The stupid mutt would be gone soon enough.

**-o-o-o-**

The Mutt's name they had decided was Blaze by the way. He had a… fiery sort of personality and… yeah Brick's dog was the most well trained and well-mannered dog in the city.

Even if it did continually chew Brick's shoes to pieces…

Because after all-

Brick being the amazing man he was deserved the best.

Brick's ever more stunning wife and growing lovelier by the day deserved the best.

And…of course obviously...

Brick's up and coming unborn child deserved only the best.

_**Fin** _


End file.
